


[podfic] feels like forever

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen - Freeform, Download Available, Embedded Audio, F/F, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Requests, Soft Butch Alex Danvers, Strapless Strapping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: [original summary]: Alex tries a new look for a charity gala, and Kelly lets her know how much she appreciates it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[podfic] feels like forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [feels like forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126293) by [trashyeggroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashyeggroll). 



> [original notes] Set between 05x02 and 05x03.
> 
> LOVING the Dansen goodness we are getting this season! In honor of Alex Danvers' sleeveless sleep tank.

  
_(or click to[download offline version here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YlAUzoKk4UbkFo71NBGHsFLfPBKw9fsG/view?usp=sharing) )_

**feels like forever  
**

**by** trashyeggroll 

**Reader:** trashyeggroll

**Length:** 36:00

**Author's Note:**

> [original notes] Cookie Cake bit inspired by the [true story of the day I knew I wanted to marry my wife](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/post/187987528554/found-it)
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com)


End file.
